April Fools
by kunoichi goddess
Summary: April Fools. That has always been one of Neji’s favorite holidays. Neji decides to play a few jokes on Lee and Tenten. All it was was a few harmless jokes. Right? Completed
1. April Fools

Many thanks to my sister! She kept bugging me to make a fanfic. I guess it paid off. jk! She helped me come up with the April Fools idea. Thanks…again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1, April Fools

In most of Neji's memories, his father was his normal self. He was serious and strict, yet at the same time nice. He was everything a Hyuuga should be; reserved, polite, and confident but not cocky. He had given most of these traits to his son. Keyword is most. Hyuuga Neji was reserved, he could be polite, and he was definitely confident. However, he was cocky. Besides these traits his father had also passed onto him his love for April Fools Day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback begins 

"_Neji, can you come here for a second," said Hizashi._

"_Yes daddy," replied an adorable five-year-old boy, as he walked over to his father._

"_Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"_

"_It's April 1st!"_

"_Yes, and do you know what April 1st is?"_

_Neji stood there trying to figure out why April 1st was so special. _Was it mommy's birthday already? No, that was in December. What about Hinata-sama's birthday? No, that had passed just a few weeks ago. _Not knowing the answer, Neji shook his head._

"_It's april fools day! So here's what we're going to do, we're going to play a little trick on mommy. And I'm going to need your help. Okay?"_

"_But daddy, I thought you said that tricks were bad."_

"_Normally they are, but if they're harmless and just for fun, it's okay. Besides, it's April fools day and we know mommy well enough that she won't get too mad. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Good. Oh, and one more thing. Make sure that if you play a practical joke on someone that you know them pretty well." He waited for Neji to nod and continued. "Now listen closely, here's what we're going to do…"_

_Neji listened to his father intently and nodded every here and there as Hizashi explained what his part in the plan was. _

_Flashback ends_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji smiled to himself as he walked to the training ground where he was supposed to meet everyone. Neji was always the first one there, as he liked to train by himself for a while to get rid of any excess energy. It wasn't a good idea for Neji to have extra energy while he was around Lee and Gai. He was always afraid that he would lose control and murder them or maybe even commit suicide. The few times he had lost control, Tenten had been able to calm him down.

He was surprised when he saw Lee there. " Lee, what are you doing here this early?"

Lee turned around and said, "Neji! What a delight to see my best friend this early in the morning!"

"I'm not your best friend. Now answer my question."

"Oh, well you see, yesterday, I promised myself that I would ask Sakura out and if she said no, then I would have to run 300 laps around the lake, do 500 one-arm pushups and 700 sit-ups."

"Let me guess, she turned you down."

Lee's eyes widened even more than normal. "How did you know? Are you a psychic!

Neji rolled his eyes at Lee. He wondered for about the millionth time, _how did I ever get stuck with such a dumb teammate. And besides that, I get stuck with Gai as my sensei. Thank god for Tenten._ An idea suddenly came to Neji. "Lee, guess what?"

"You're actually a psychic!"

"No." Neji rolled his eyes again.

"You're really a girl in disguise!"

"No! It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh…then what?"

"My favorite color is green!" Neji exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Really!" said an over excited Lee

"No, April Fools! Ha. I can't believe you actually believed me."

Just at that moment, Gai decided to appear. "Oh my God, is Neji actually chuckling!"

Neji stopped and said in his normal passive voice, "No."

"Oh." Gai was slightly disappointed but the disappointment disappeared when he saw his favorite student doing his 187th one armed pushup. "Lee, does this mean Sakura said no?"

"Hai"

"Well, don't give up Lee, someday she will say yes. Love always prevails!"

Lee stopped on his 199th one armed pushup to get up and say, "Of course sensei." He had tears going down his cheeks. "That was such a inspiring speech. I give you my word that I will never give up on Sakura. I promise!" And with that, Gai and Lee went about hugging each other while crying out each other's names.

Neji grimaced and secretly wondered if they were gay. They did this a little too much for it to be just teacher and student love. _Tenten better get here soon. Before I explode._

As if on cue, Tenten entered their training area. She looked at Lee and Gai, then at Neji. "What happened this time?"

"Sakura said no."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Neji wondered what he should do to Tenten. His joke with Lee had been kind of lame, but being the gullible idiot that Lee was, if he had done anything else, Lee might had gone crazy. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Neji's head. It was perfect. Tenten would freak out, but eventually she would remember it was April Fools and get over it.

"Hey Tenten, I was wondering, after practice today, would you maybe like to go out?" Lee and Gai stopped hugging each other and gaped at Neji. Tenten looked stunned, but her face quickly returned to normal. _Why isn't she freaking out? _For some reason, Neji started to feel uncomfortable and nervous. He continued, "As in, you know, a date, with me?"

(picture this last part in your head)

Tenten slowly opened her mouth to reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of chapter 1. So what did you think? It's my very first fanfic. I don't know if it's any good but I would appreciate it if you would review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I've never really been that good at grammar. I'll try to update soon. Any suggestions on what I should do.

The joke on Lee was really corny but I just had to put it in. Didn't you just love my ending? I did.


	2. Her Answer

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! They really mean a lot to me. Even though I'm on spring break right now (everyone else had it two weeks ago!), my teachers decided to load me with homework (I have two projects due when I get back to school), so the reviews really made my day. I have no idea at all how long the story's going to go on. I just hope the ending will be good.

This fic isn't as humorous as the previous one, but I hope you like it anyways!

Her Answer

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten eyes widened in shock when she heard the words, "would you maybe like to go out," come out of Neji's mouth. What had brought on the sudden change of Neji's feelings towards her? She had never told him how she felt about him, but she had always been positive Neji knew. He was, after all, the Hyuuga genius. She had also been positive that he didn't feel the same way. _I was just beginning to believe that he was incapable of feeling anything. _Tenten saw the uncomfortable look on the Neji's face, another first, and not wanting to offend the Hyuuga genius, she quickly composed herself.

Neji continued, "As in, you know, a date with me?"

Tenten wondered what was going on. She had butterflies in her stomach. She really did want to say yes, but she had to know why he was asking her today of all days. What was so special about today. Suddenly she knew what today was. It was April Fools. She felt her eyes water. It really hurt her that Neji would ask her out as a joke, especially since she was sure he knew how she felt about him. She didn't think Neji was that mean. _Maybe Neji is just really blind and he doesn't know how I feel after all. But that's impossible, even Lee and Gai could tell._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flashback _

_She went to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite restaurant. Lee had called her just a while ago to meet her there. He had said that he had to talk to her about something urgent._

_She spotted Lee and went over to him. "Hi Lee, what was so important that you couldn't tell it to me over the phone."_

"Hi Tenten, sit down and have some ramen, my treat." She took the seat next to him. She didn't bother asking him the question again. She knew Lee would get to it eventually. After being on the same team with Neji and Lee for 4 years, the three of them had become best friends. Well, she and Lee considered the three of them best friend. If Neji considered it, he would never admit.

_Lee had always been the irrational and emotional one that wouldn't give up no matter what. Even after 4 years together, he still challenged Neji to a fight every day, and lost every time. Neji was the quiet one, the serious one. He was always reserved but that was okay, because what he wanted them to know, he would often say with a few short words or with a nod of the head. Lee would often make up for Neji's quietness. Tenten was the one that kept them all together. She broke up the fights between them and was always rational. She was the one that Lee and Neji always came to talk to. They rarely needed anyone to talk to but if they did, Lee would come to either her or Gai, depending on the situation, and Neji always came to her. He had once told her that he had to be insane to go to either Gai or Lee if he had a problem. _

_She was interrupted from her thoughts by the waitress. "And what about you, what would you like?"_

"_Umm, I'll take today's special."_

"_Excellent choice, I'll be right back with your orders."_

_Tenten heard a squeal from a group of girls sitting near them. "Uchiha Sasuke is cute," one of them said, " but I like Hyuuga Neji better." Another round of squeals came from their group._

"_Tenten, why are you scowling," asked Lee._

"_I'm not," Tenten roughly replied._

_Gently, Lee said, "Is it those girls over there talking about Neji?"_

"_No! Of course not, that's ridiculous! Why would they bug me? It's not like I like Neji." Tenten knew she sounded defensive, but she hoped Lee wouldn't notice._

"_Tenten, don't bother denying it. Gai and I have known about your feelings for a while now. We just thought you might like someone to talk to."_

"_What! I don't get it. How did you know?"_

"_Tenten, it's pretty obvious by the way you act when you're around him." Another squeal came from the group of girls. "The way you reacted to those fangirls over there also kind of tipped me off."_

_Tenten quietly asked, "Do you think Neji knows?"_

"_I'm not sure. In my opinion, if he doesn't, he's about the blindest person on earth. He's a Hyuuga and Hyuugas are supposed to be able to see everything. I'd be surprised if he didn't know." When he saw Tenten's worried look, he added, "but don't worry too much. If Neji knows, he may not even care if you like him or not." Lee mentally slapped himself. That was _definitely_ not the right thing to say. "I mean, he'd have to be pretty dumb not to like you. If I weren't so in love with Sakura-chan, you'd be my number one choice!"_

_Tenten had to laugh at that last one. "Lee, if you didn't like Sakura, you'd like someone else, like Ino. You've always gone for the dumb girly girls." _

"_Sakura-chan is _not_ dumb. She is as brilliant as the sun. There's no one else like her. She's a flower among a field of weeds, the very energy that is life, my only clean pair of socks on a laundry day…"_

_Tenten grimaced. She hadn't come here to hear Lee ramble on and on about Sakura. She decided to veer the conversation back to Neji. There was something that she just had to know. "Lee, do you think I'm wasting my time liking Neji? Sometimes I think I am, but I can't exactly just make myself stop feeling the way I do. Do you think I have any chance with him at all?" She looked kind of hopeful._

_Lee was silent for a while. Tenten had started to lose that hope when Lee replied, "I don't think Neji really cares about love right now, but I think you have a better chance than any other girl. He can't stand _any_ girl except for _you_ and his family. Sometimes I don't think he can even stand them."_

_Tenten laughed, "Thanks Lee."_

"_Just remember what Gai always tells me. Never give up and love always prevails!"_

"_I'll remember that Lee. Thanks for treating me to ramen by the way, otherwise my dinner would have been a poptart. I was thinking, when we're done, do you want to have some fun." _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Tenten smiled mischievously and performed some hand seals. Just as she was done, the table that the fangirls were sitting at burst into flames."_

_Lee smiled_

_Flashback ends_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She looked over at Lee and Gai and saw them giving her a thumbs up, which meant, go for it.

Tenten knew the easy thing to do would be just to say no. That way she would probably save herself a lot of embarrassment, but she wanted to see what Neji would do if she said yes. There was that glimmer of hope in her that maybe he did like her. _I mean, even if it's an April Fools joke, the idea had to come from somewhere._

Tenten slowly opened her mouth and hesitantly said, "Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry that almost nothing happened in this one besides a flashback. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Could someone please tell me whether they think I should keep on going with the humor or if I should make it more serious? What do you think I'm better at writing?

I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises. Now that spring break is coming to an end, I may not have as much time. Once again thank you to everyone who took the time to write me a review. They're received with lots of love. : )


	3. First Date?

Yaaaaay! I finally updated. Sorry it took so long but I'm been sooooo busy, not to mention, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. It just didn't…flow very well…in my opinion anyways. And once again, thanks sooo much for the reviews!

First Date?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was shocked when he heard Tenten say okay. If he had been anyone else, he probably would have fainted, but since he was Hyuuga Neji, and since he had had years of experience keeping up his cool exterior, he managed to keep the shock from his face. He had been expecting, from Tenten, anything from fear (saying no to _the _Hyuuga Neji has to be scary), to an outburst (since she might figure it was an April Fools joke, which she did), but not an actually answer, especially not the answer, "okay!"

_Does Tenten actually like me? Oh crap, what do I do? _He could always tell her that he had just been kidding, but what if she did like him? He would break her heart. Besides, a part of him really, really, really, _really_ wanted to say okay. So he said, "Okay."

He looked at Tenten for her reaction. A look of surprise washed over her, but it disappeared when a smile covered her face. _She looks so beautiful when she's smiling. Oh God! Where did _that _come from?_

"Lee, what a joyous occasion. Our very Tenten and Neji are to go out on a date," exclaimed a very excited Gai.

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee looked at Neji and Tenten with tears in his eyes and said, "We are so happy for you. I'm glad that you finally realized your love for Tenten, Neji."

"We must celebrate. Lee, Neji, Tenten, today training will be canceled. The two of you, go out and celebrate your love! Come Lee, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." With that, Lee and Gai left.

Both of the two "lovebirds," rolled their eyes.

"So…" said Neji, "umm…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine." Tenten was suddenly feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

"We could…go see a movie."

"Sure, you know any good movies coming out."

"No." Actually, Neji didn't know _any_ movies coming out, but he figured there wouldn't be any need to make conversation at the movie theater, which would mean there would be no awkward silence between the two of them.

"That's fine, we can just pick a movie when we get there."

With that said the two walked to the Konoha Theater. They were already halfway there and they had not said a word to each other besides an attempt to start a conversation by Tenten, that started out, "It sure is hot today."

All Neji had replied was a, "Yeah." Neji was definitely not the talkative type. After a couple more tries at conversation, Tenten gave up and walked in silence.

_Maybe I should ask Neji why he asked me out. _She still couldn't figure out why he asked her out today of all days. _I should. _Tenten had opened her mouth to ask him just when he said, "There's the theater. Is there any movie you want to see?"

(a/n, I haven't seen any movies lately so I'm going to use some old ones)

"Umm…" _Neji probably likes action movies. _"How about Spiderman?"

"Okay." Neji waited in line and heard the person in front of him buy tickets for Spiderman. When it was his turn, he said, "I'd like two tickets for Spiderman."

"Sorry sir, the man over there just bought the last few tickets. In fact there's only one show left."

Without even asking what movie it was, Neji bought two tickets.

"Umm…Neji, what show are we seeing."

"I don't know." Neji looked down at the tickets and saw the words, Special Reshowing of Cinderella. "Hey Tenten, what's Cinderella?"

Tenten's eyes widened. "That's what we're seeing!"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, what's it about?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. _Neji may be a genius, but he sure can be dumb sometimes. _"It's a cartoon about a girl and her evil stepsisters and stepmother. It's probably in the childern/romance genre."

"Oh," Neji said as they went to their seats.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was halfway through the movie and Hyuuga Neji was bored to death. _Oh god, are the mice singing again? _He looked over to Tenten, about to ask her if she wanted to leave, when he saw she was asleep. She was snoring softly and even had her mouth slightly hanging open. Neji smiled. Tenten wasn't like any other female he knew. She wasn't as silly, as girly, or as dumb as all the other girls he knew. That was one of the things he liked about her. He stared at her for a while. _Tenten's really cute when she's sleeping. _Neji frowned. _What am I thinking? Tenten's my teammate, my friend. I shouldn't be thinking about how cute she is…or how beautiful and peaceful she looks while she's sleeping…or how―NO! _

Neji snapped himself out of his thoughts and forced himself to look at the screen in front of him. When the movie was over, the lights came back on and Tenten woke up. Groggily, she said, "Whoops, guess I kind of fell asleep. Well, Neji how did you like the movie? It was your first time seeing it, right?"

"It was boring, it didn't make sense. Tenten, how do mice sing?"

Tenten smiled. "It's a cartoon, so basically anything's possible."

"Oh."

"We should probably get going now."

"Yeah." With that, the two left. "Hey Tenten?"

"Hmm."

"Uh, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Um," _oh my god, is Neji blushing! _"Sure." They walked to Tenten's house in complete silence. She was wondering if now was a good time to bring up her question. They reached the house and Tenten was turning around to say by when Naji said something.

"Hey Tenten, do you want to go on another date tomorrow, something not so…boring." _Oh shit, did I just asked her out on another date! What the hell am I doing? Do I actually like her!_

Tenten knew that would have been the perfect time to bring up her question, but instead the words, "Okay!" came out of her mouth. _Oh God Tenten, you are so dumb. You had the perfect chance to ask him, but you blow it. But…maybe Neji does like me…I mean…why else would he ask me out on a second date. Well, not really. I mean…was today really considered a date…since I fell asleep?_

"Okay"

"…"

"…"

Uncomfortable silence…

…and more uncomfortable silence.

"Well," said Tenten, deciding to break the silence, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye." With that he jumped away ninja style, and Tenten opened her front door and went inside, looking forward to tomorrow. Little did she know, Neji was looking forward to it just as much as she was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It may take me a while to get up the next chapter since I'm not going to be home over the weekend. (I'm going to DISNEYLAND! The happiest place on earth) Oh, and F.Y.I., I might change my pen name…not sure…just maybe.

You know after reading this chapter over, I realized I used a lot of dot, dot, dots (…). Okay, I'll stop wasting your time.

OH! I have a question. Is there any way to get rid of all the emails about, review alert. Just wondering. Okay, now I'll _really _stop wasting your time. Bye.


	4. The Truth

Hi! Finally updated. I had soo much fun in disneyland. To Chaotic Demon (that's a cool name) I also went to Disneyland for school. OnlyI went with our band and orchestra. What a coincidence. Were you there at the award ceromony. If you weren't then you are soooo lucky. One guy on stage wouldn't shut up. I think his name was skip or something like that. One of my friends kept screaming at him to get off stage. We thought he was half mental and half high.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. It's not that the email alerts are really annoying, it's just that i'm not very good with deleting messages. I think it runs in the family. My dad has like, 200 messages on his account.

Ihope everyone likes this next chapter.

The truth

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After training that day, Tenten had gone home to get ready for her date. Neji and her would have gone straight to dinner from training, if Tenten hadn't pointed out to Neji that they might not want to go out smelling like sweat. The public probably wouldn't appreciate it.

She looked at her clock. _Oh no! _Neji had told her to meet him at the training ground at 6:30 and it was 6:30 right now. _I hope Neji doesn't get too mad._ She ran to the training ground as fast as she could. _I went home to change and clean up, and now I'm just going to smell like sweat again. How wonderful._

When she arrived she didn't see Neji anywhere. _Hmm…how strange. Neji's never late. _

"Boo," Tenten jumped in shock and turned around. Without thinking, she flung a kunai at the person who had snuck up on her.

Neji appeared from under the trees with Tenten's kunai in his hand. "I believe this is yours." He handed it back to her and said, "You should really find out who you're throwing weapons at before you throw them. What if you had taken out my eye?"

Tenten snorted and replied, "Then I would say it's your own fault for sneaking up on me." Hyuuga Neji actually looked amused. "So uh…Neji… where are we going?"

"We're staying right here."

"What! We're having a date at our training ground?" _I know Neji isn't a very romantic person, but I would think he could have found _something_ better to do than _train

"Yeah," Neji held up a picnic basket, "Why, something wrong with that?" Neji raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Tenten hadn't noticed the picnic basket in his hand before until he had pointed it out. _What kind of ninja am I?_ "Uhh…no."

Neji smirked and said, "You thought we were going to train, didn't you?"

"No," Tenten said sheepishly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tenten and Neji were practically done with the dinner that Neji had brought. Neji had barely said a word the whole time, which started leading back to Tenten's question. _Is he asking me out as an April Fools joke?_ Maybe now would be the perfect time to bring it up. "Neji, I have a question."

Neji looked up when he heard the seriousness in her voice. "What is it?"

Tenten took a deep breath and asked, "The other day, when you asked me out in front of Lee and Gai sensei…well I was wondering why you asked me out so suddenly…I'm still not sure…but…" another deep breath.

_Oh no, did she figure out that I asked her out as an April Fools joke? _

"…Neji, did you ask me out as an April Fools joke?" She had said the last part so quietly that it was barely audible.

He could just lie. He could lie about it and probably get away with it. I mean, no one else knew. He could just lie and keep on seeing Tenten. But, then again… he didn't want to lie to Tenten. She deserved the truth. "Yes." Tenten looked down. Somehow he knew she was fighting back tears. "Tenten, I'm sorr―"

"Neji," Tenten looked up with tears in her eyes. "Just save it. I'm going home." With that she turned around and started running towards her house. Halfway there, she heard Neji calling her name. She sped up, hoping that Neji wouldn't catch up to her, and yet at the same time, hoping he would.

When they were almost to her house, he caught up to her and grabbed her hand, holding her still and making sure she couldn't run away again. Neji chest heaved up and down after running and he said, "Tenten, I know how much I've hurt you, and I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again…but will you at least listen to what I have to say before you decide to hate me?" (a/n: Is neji a little out of character to you?)

"Fine, you have two minutes."

Neji hurriedly explained everything from why he had asked her out, how he hadn't expected her to say yes, how he hadn't meant to hurt her, and how he ended up. "Tenten, I'm really sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, instead of just going out with you. But…you know, I'm actuall―"

"Twenty seconds," Tenten interrupted.

"I'm actually glad I did because I started realizing how much I liked you afterwards," Neji hurriedly finished.

Tenten gaped at Neji. _Did he just say what I think he said! _Tenten just continued gaping at him.

Neji shifted uncomfortably and said, "You know, it would really help me out if you said something right now."

"…"

"Umm… how about a yes if you forgive me and like me, and a no if you still hate my guts?"

Tenten, by this time, had composed herself. _Neji likes me? Wait…what if this is another April Fools joke. He wouldn't do that, would he? Well, he did ask me out as a joke, so he might do this as a joke? Only way to find out is to ask him. _"Neji, how am I suppose to know this isn't another joke?"

"It's not."

"That's what you say, but how am I supposed to believe you so easily after what you did? I mean, I loved you and―" _Oh shit, I did not just tell Neji I love him. Oh God, I think did._

Neji's eyes widened, and then they softened. "Tenten, I promise this isn't a joke. I can prove it. It's April 2nd today, not April 1st. So technically, April Fools is over." _Oh god, that has got to be the lamest reason ever. _

Tenten hesitated. "I guess you're right."

"So…are we okay then?" Tenten nodded and Neji smiled. "Good, cause I was wondering, do you want to go out on another date this weekend."

Tenten smiled and said yes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The end. Well of chapter 4 anyways. I'm planning on three more chapters…I thought this may have been a good place to end it but there's something I want to add to the story.

Anyways, how was this chapter. I kind of liked it. I thought it was better than Chapter 3, but that's only me opinion. In the middle of writing it, I started getting worried for Tenten and Neji even though I'm the writer and can do whatever I want. Aren't I strange?


	5. I'm Sorry

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I think I say that every chapter, and I mean it every time.

I think my favorite ride at Disneyland is Indiana Jones too. I also like Star Tours. You know, it's a lot more fun going to Disneyland with my friends than with my family. I mean, I love my family and all, but my friends are a lot more fun and we share a lot more common interests. There are dolls on Splash Mountain? I wouldn't know, I don't like the super fast rides, or the super slow ones. I prefer the ones in the middle, so I've never been on it. Anyways, if you don't like Splash Mountain because of the dolls, I suggest you avoid, It's a Small World. That ride bored me to death. It didn't help that the people in the boat behind us were singing along to the song. It also didn't help that my friends started singing it after they knew how much the song annoyed me. Don't I have such great friends.

Anyways, I'll stop talking (I mean writing) and let you get on with the story now. This was a pretty short chapter. Sorry if it sucks.

I'm Sorry (This is the name of the chapter, not another apology, I don't know if the title fits with the story)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been two weeks after the April Fools joke, and two weeks since Neji and Tenten had started dating. They couldn't have been happier even if they had won the lottery. Neji's cold exterior softened ever so slightly and Tenten was always seen smiling, especially when she was with Neji.

Neji and Tenten were on their 5th date at the carnival. Normally Neji would have never set foot in a carnival but he couldn't say no to Tenten (Uzumaki and Uchiha had started calling him whipped). He hated how loud it was and he really _really_ hated clowns, especially ever since the day when Gai and Lee had decided to dress up as clowns for his 17th birthday. He still shuddered at the memory.

"Neji, are you cold? You're shivering."

Neji looked over to Tenten. _She looks beautiful today. Well, even more beautiful than normal, I mean._ Instead of her usual tank top and capris, she was wearing a light blue kimono with pink and yellow embroidery. It was simple yet beautiful. _Kind of like Tenten. _

"Hello, earth to Neji."

Neji smiled and said, "No, I'm not cold. Are you?" Before he gave her time to answer, he slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer and keeping her warm.

Tenten blushed and said, "Maybe a little."

Neji chuckled and commented teasingly, "You're blushing."

Tenten just blushed more and tried to deny it. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm n― eek. Neji stop tickling m―" She started laughing.

Neji smiled. He had learned just of few days ago where Tenten was ticklish (a/n: don't ask me how. Haha…jk) and he loved tickling her when she was least expecting it.

Neji sighed and said, "Oh all right," and he stopped.

Tenten glared at him and said, "You know, one of these days, I'm going to find out where you're ticklish."

"What if I'm not ticklish?"

"Well…then…uhh…oh shut up Neji."

Neji smirked and said, "I win."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was so much fun. Wasn't it Neji?" Asked a very enthusiastic Tenten after the carnival closed.

"No."

"Ah, come on, you know you liked it." Tenten teasingly added, "Especially the clowns."

Neji shuddered.

"What do you want to do now?

"I have an idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji and Tenten had gone back to a place near there training spot. They lied down on a blanket and stared at the stars. (A/n: It's around 10:00 to 11:00 now. I have no idea when carnivals normally close down) Tenten's head was resting on Neji's shoulder and Neji had his arm around her. They lied like that for half an hour, enjoying each other's company.

All of the sudden, Tenten said, "I love you Neji."

Tenten felt Neji's body stiffen. Neji thought, _Oh crap, what do I do? Should I tell her I love her even though I don't. Or should I tell her the truth._

He made a quick decision. "Uh, Tenten, we've only been going out for two weeks so far and…I'm really sorry…but…I really don't want to tell you I love you until I do. Right now…for me…I can only say that I _really_ like you." Neji saw Tenten's eyes sadden and quickly said, "but I think I'm close to loving you…I just…need more time."

Tenten knew Neji felt guilty about saying he didn't love her, and even though it saddened her, at least she knew that he wouldn't lie to her and that he was _close_ to love. And besides, that's the answer that she had been expecting when she told him how she felt. She knew that Neji wasn't good with letting people in. Heck, it was hard for him just to admit he didn't _hate_ someone. So why was she disappointed

"That's okay Neji. I wasn't expecting a reply. I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you. That's all. So don't worry about it."

"Okay." Even though Neji said okay, he still felt guilty about it. He could only hope he would be able to make it up to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm not very good with naming my stories. Have you noticed? Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Please review.


	6. Stresses

Hi there peoples. I sooo tired, and I have no idea why. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Those reviews really just brighten up my day. Especially today. Maybe it's cause I have no life? Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I know it took me a while to get it up. Sorry.

Stresses

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(a/n: It's two months after the previous chapter)

_What should I get Tenten for her birthday on Sunday?_ (another A/N: Neji and Lee are around 17 years old, and Tenten will be turning 17) Neji was walking along the main streets of Konoha, where all the shops were. _Maybe I should ask some of her new friends to help me out. _The new friends that Neji was talking about were Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata, none other than his cousin. A few days after Neji and Tenten had started going, Tenten and them had quickly become friends.

Just then, he spotted the Yamanaka flower shop and went in.

"Hi Neji," greeted Ino from behind the counter. "What are you doing here? You don't seem like a person who enjoys looking at flowers."

"I…I,"_ God Neji, it can't be this hard to ask for help, suck it up. _"I need some help," Neji said in a hurry

Ino's eyes widened, "What? _You_ need some help?"

"Yes," Neji said with gritted teeth.

"_The _great Hyuuga Neji needs _my _help." She had obviously not seen the death glare that Neji had sent her way. "What could _you_ need _my_ help for?"

"I don't know what to get Tenten for her birthday." Neji admitted. It wasn't easy for someone as proud as him to ask for help

"Oh…I see. Well don't worry," Ino said cheerfully. "I'll make sure you give her a wonderful gift. I'll get off my shift early and I'll go shopping with you."

"Uh…actually, all I need is some advice. I don't want…err…I mean, _need_ you to go shopping with me."

"Oh," said Ino disappointedly. "Well then, first things first. How much money can you spend?"

"Money's not an issue. I _am_ a Hyuuga as you so politely pointed out before."

"Oh yeah." Ino grinned sheepishly. "That's right. Well then, I suggest you get her some… jewelry. That's the perfect gift for every girl!"

"Normally that would be okay, but have you ever seen Tenten wear jewelry?"

Ino thought about it and said, "You have a point there. But I'm sure she'd wear it if it was a gift from you." Ino's eyes suddenly shone. "I have a great idea, why don't you give her a locket. Even if she doesn't like jewelry, I'm positive she would love that. What girl wouldn't love having something around her neck that said she belonged to someone."

"Someone like Tenten."

"Oh." Ino was slightly disappointed that her idea had failed. "Well, you could always get her some flowers and a card. Maybe Tenten will like some weapons." Ino seemed to grimace at that thought.

"Tenten's not really a flowery type of girl. They'd probably be dead within two days, either from lack of water, or from falling victim to one of her many kunais."

"I guess. Well, then that leaves you a card. I really can't think of anything else to get her. Sorry I wasn't much help, Neji."

"That's alright."

Ino rolled her eyes. _Most people would have lied and said that I was helping. Only he would say that's alright. _"Bye Neji," she said as she saw him leave her store.

Neji waved bye in reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was walking around the market place, still wondering what he should get her. He passed by several jewelry stores and several flower shops. _Should I get her jewelry anyways?_ Neji sighed. He had never known how hard it would be to go shopping for a girl.

He decided to take a look in one of the jewelry stores, just to see if there was possibly anything that Tenten may like. He walked passed rows of jewelry and there wasn't one that Tenten would like at all. There were silver ones, gold ones, ones with tons of jewels, ones with inscriptions, ones wi a lightbulb went off and Neji hurried to a blacksmiths store.

He went to the blacksmith that the Hyuugas got all their weaponry from and ordered a gift for Tenten. He had had to pay a pretty hefty price for it's completion of Sunday but he thought it was well worth it. On his way back to the Hyuuga compound, he passed by a Konoha version of Hallmarks and went in. _Maybe I should get Tenten a card. But…I'm not very good with writing…oh well, just because I buy one doesn't mean I have to write in it. _With that decided he bought a card and went home to his bedroom.

He sat down at his desk and stared at the empty card. What should he write? After sitting there for twenty-two minutes, and still drawing a blank, he decided that he would need some help. He decided to call Lee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not even a minute after Lee had arrived, Neji started developing a headache, and he hadn't even told Lee what he needed his help for yet.

"Neji, my eternal rival and my best friend, has invited me into his house!" On and on he ranted at the incredibility of it all.

"Lee, will you please shut up and listen to what I have to say?"

Lee had a look of disbelief on his face. "Did you just say please!"

"Lee," Neji sighed, "just shut up."

Lee shut up.

"On Sunday, it's Tenten's birthday, and I bought her a birthday card but I have no idea what to write. And since you're much better at…what's the right word…serenading…

no…oh well, you know what I mean…I need you to help me." _God I hate saying those words._

Once again, Lee had a look of disbelief on his face. "Did you just say you need my help?"

Neji sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had already begun regretting asking Lee to come over and they hadn't even gotten started yet. _This is gonna be a really long day._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

End of chapter six.

Again, sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy with school. God, does school suck or what?

Anyways, I think that the next chapter will be the last for this story. After this story…well, I have no idea what I'm going to do. It may take me a while to start writing a whole new one.

Oh, by the way, I left out what Tenten's gift would be on purpose. Can anyone guess what it will be?


	7. Three Words

Hi everyone! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I had sooo much homework, and well, I guess I'm just lazy. . Heehee. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Three words

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten looked herself over in the mirror. _Hair up or hair down? _Normally she wouldn't bother with her appearance, but today was different. One, it was her birthday, and two, Neji had told her to meet him at the Hyuuga compound! _I can't believe Neji's making me go to the Hyuuga compound by myself. What if his uncle thinks I'm an intruder and decides to kill me! _

Tenten knew she was over reacting, but she couldn't help it. Going into the Hyuuga compound was a scary thing. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 5:40. Neji had told her to meet him at 6:00.

Tenten sighed. It was time to go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She arrived at the Hyuuga compound at around 5:55. She rang the bell, remembering Neji's directions. Ring the bell and ask the person who answers to show Tenten where he is. She just prayed that Neji's uncle, Hiashi, wouldn't be the one to answer it.

The front gate slowly opened. _Please don't be Hiashi. Please don't be Hiashi. Please don't, oh great. It's Hiashi._ Tenten plastered on a smile and said. "Good evening Hiashi-sama. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I assume you're looking for Neji."

"Uh, yes sir. How did you know?"

"Who else would you come visit?"

"Oh," Tenten grinned sheepishly, "yeah."

"Not to mention, Neji personally asked me to come greet you at the gate." Hiashi turned around and motioned for Tenten to follow him.

"Oh." _Damn that Neji _"I see." Evil thoughts were forming in Tenten's head as she followed him. _Neji is sooo gonna get it._

Unbeknownst to Tenten, Hyuuga Hiashi was examining her with his Byakugan. He smirked when he saw the killer look on her face. _Like father, like son._

"So Tenten, Neji tells me it's your birthday."

"Uh, yeah."

"How long have you and my nephew been going out now?"

"Um, a little over two months."

Hiashi was somewhat surprised. Neji hadn't told him about Tenten until just a few weeks ago. But then again, Neji wasn't the type to talk about his love life.

Hiashi turned left and stopped in front of a door. He knocked and Neji answered the door.

He greeted Hiashi with a polite, "Hello Hiashi-sama," and then turned to Tenten and smiled. "Hi Tenten. Happy Birthday."

Tenten smiled back, "Thanks Neji."

"Thanks for showing her to my room Uncle." Hiashi nodded. "Come on Tenten. I want to show you something."

With that the two left. Hiashi was amazed. Neji must really like the girl if he actually smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Neji, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Tenten sighed. It was amazing how big the Hyuuga compound was. They never left it and they had been walking for 15 minutes already. Neji wouldn't tell her where they were going either.

Five minutes later, Neji came to a stop.

Tenten looked at her surroundings. They were in a park and there was a picnic basket with a blanket on the grass. Tenten grinned. "Another picnic?"

"Yep."

The two sat down and ate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they were done eating, Neji brought out a small box wrapped in wrapping paper and handed it to Tenten. "Happy birthday."

Tenten opened her gift and inside she saw a kunai with engravings on it. On one side, it said Tenten, on the other, it had Neji's name. She smiled and looked up at Neji. "Thanks."

"Uh," Neji said nervously, "There's a card at the bottom of the box. You don't have to read it if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to read it." She picked up the card and opened it.

_Dear Tenten,_

_You are the one thing that gets me through the day. _

_The one person I can truly count on. _

_You're like a flower among a field of weeds_

_You're like a Sierra Mist on a hot sunny day (A/N any of you ever seen the sierra mist commercials?)_

_You're my only good pair of socks on a laundry day_

Déjà vu. She stopped reading. Where had she heard this before? Something in her brain clicked and she looked up at Neji. "Neji, did you write this yourself? Or did someone help you?"

Neji looked really uncomfortable. _Busted _"Well, I had a really hard time writing the card and so I called Lee over to help me, which turned out to be a crazy idea, but I…I…"

"Neji, did you write _any_ of this yourself?"

Neji mumbled, "The last line only."

Tenten looked back at the card and saw three small words.

_I love you._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The end. Congrats to Fishey for guessing what the gift for Tenten was!

Well this is the last chapter of April Fools.I realizedthe title only fit for about the first three chapters. Oh, well. I have no idea when I'm going to write another story. I have to wait until an idea comes to me. I'll probably only write one shots until the school year ends (Yay! i get out on June 16! Can't wait!)

Anyways thank you so much to those who reviewed. You people rock!

Moonlightpath

Silent Shinobi

i-dream-of-blue-eyes

Yumiko Minamino

harukakanata

evanescently

LittleLetty

Lil-Donkey

NarutosGirl52

Cold Moon

mendokuse na

Japponess

xInuyashaxKagome

hibiyuru

Azamiko

KaibasShadowGirl

Mokusei4

Chaotic Demon

Great Saiyaman

Bryr

Fishey

aki-child

FireDragonBL

Shadow-Sensei

Manuca

AmberFox and Lyell

snow wind

and thanks to harukakanata and moonlightpath for adding me to there nejixtenten community.

If i left anyone out or mispelled your name, sorry. I also want to thanks those that are gonna take their time to write me a review for this chapter since i can't do it in the next chapter since there is no next chapter.


End file.
